The invention relates to a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
The invention further relates to a cooling device as defined in the preamble of claim 3.
Such a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1 and such a cooling device as defined in the preamble of claim 3 are known, for example, from the patent document EP 0 348 862 A2. In the known depilation system with the known cooling device, the cooling device comprises a housing of synthetic resin, so that the housing itself is made of a thermally insulating material. The cooling device of the known depilation system can be cooled, for example, in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator, during which cooling process the cooling agent present in the housing of the cooling device can be cooled down to temperatures in a range of approximately xe2x88x925xc2x0 to xe2x88x9215xc2x0. During such a cooling process, however, the housing of the cooling device is also brought to such low temperatures. This has the result that, after the cooling device has been taken from the freezer compartment of a refrigerator and has been connected to the depilation device, the housing of the cooling device cooled down to freezing temperatures will be in contact with the hand holding the depilation system during a depilation activity which takes place subsequently, which is not pleasant for the user of the depilation system and may even lead to a sensation of pain owing to an excessive influence of cold.
The invention has for its object to avoid the problems described above and to provide an improved depilation system and an improved cooling device.
To achieve the above object in a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1, according to the invention, the characteristics defined in the characterizing part of claim 1 are provided.
To achieve the above object in a cooling device as defined in the preamble of claim 3, according to the invention, the characteristics as defined in the characterizing part of claim 3 are furthermore provided.
The provision of the characteristics according to the invention achieves in a particularly simple and nevertheless very effective manner that at least those portions of the cooling device which are in contact with a hand during operation of a depilation system according to the invention are thermally insulated from the hand by means of the envelope covering these portions, so that no unpleasant cold influences can be felt by the hand, and accordingly a comfortable operation is achieved. A further advantage of the envelope is that the presence of the envelope prevents or reduces to a minimum any water condensation on the outer region of the housing of the cooling device at least in the portion covered by the envelope.
It was found to be highly advantageous in a depilation system according to the invention and in a cooling device according to the invention when in addition the features as defined in claim 2 and claim 4, respectively, are provided. A simple separation of the envelope from the housing of the cooling device and a simple mounting of the envelope on the housing of the cooling device are safeguarded thereby.
The aspects described above and further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment and are explained in more detail with reference to this embodiment.
The invention will now be explained in more detail below with reference to an embodiment shown in the drawings, to which, however, the invention is not limited.